There are cases where users manually perform jam fixing operation (operation to remove jammed record media from a transfer path) or the like in a liquid ejecting device. In order to secure workspace for that operation, a related-art liquid ejecting device includes a housing configured by a first housing accommodating a liquid ejecting head, a second housing accommodating a support unit for supporting a record medium and so on, wherein the first housing is movable with respect to the second housing (for example, JP-A-S63-254044). According to this liquid ejecting device, as shown in FIG. 4 of JP-A-S63-254044, the first housing (an upper unit 1a) can be moved to a separated position spaced apart from the second housing (a lower unit 1b), such that a transfer path formed in the second housing is opened and workspace is secured over the transfer path.
Further, according to the above related-art liquid ejecting device, as shown in FIG. 5(B) of JP-A-S63-254044, when the first housing is in the separated position, an ejecting surface (a lower surface of a recording head 101) is covered with a cover (a sheet guide 201A) so as to prevent a user hand from touching the ejecting surface and prevent a foreign material from being attached to the ejecting surface. When the first housing is in the separated position, the cover is in a protection position to cover the ejecting surface (FIG. 5(B)), and when the first housing is in a proximity position, the cover is in a retreat position not to cover the ejecting surface (FIG. 5(A)).